Cicilia Levianta
Made by Tsubori Cicilia is for use by him only in the RP and other Fanon. Profile Name: Cicilia Levianta Age: 19 Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 5'9" Weight: 131 Hair: A dark green. Biography Our story starts very boringly, with a young girl named Cicilia, the best tailor in the city of Oria. Prior to the age of 17, her life was bland and uninteresting, but then something seemed to change. These notes in her diary indicate the change. "Dear Diary, '' ''What an unfaithful lover he is... Marlon is out with another woman tonight... I saw him with her... It took all the courage I had to ask him out, but had I known he was going to cheat on me... Such a pretty girl too... Her red dress was so pretty..." "Dear Diary, There seems to be some big uproar in town... Normally it's peaceful, but apparently someone was killed last night. Oh well, no sense dwelling over it. I mostly just work on my job. And again, Marlon is out with another girl.... this one's so young too! I had no idea he was attracted to women that young... She can't be more than five... He's all huggy and stuff with her, and she keeps comforting him about something. He bought her a nice hairpin too... So he likes women with yellow hairpins? Hm. The dress I'm working on for myself is going pretty well at least, had to get the tearstains out though..." "Dear Diary, Yet again, the city has been thrown into chaos. Another murder last night. Makes two this week, but again. As long as I'm safe, it doesn't effect me. Marlon seems so depressed lately too... At least now he doesn't have some woman hanging off his shoulder... I've finished tailoring this red dress for myself and I got a hairpin to hold my hair back... Think he'll love me again now? I'm going to go try to comfort him... That seems to be the kind of woman he likes..." "Dear Diary, Things have gotten to be too much around here. In the last week a family of three died. A man, a woman and their child... I can't find Marlon anywhere either... I swear he's run off on me... That's fine. Just fine. I don't need this chaotic town with all it's murder and such. I'll find somewhere else to live... When I approached Marlon last, dressed as I was, he acted as if he'd never even seen me before! I just couldn't handle that... I blacked out and next thing I knew I was sitting at home. I'm leaving, before things get worse." That's the last entry in the Diary, but since then, she's been getting to towns. She does her tailor work and while she's one of the best in the country, she's clearly got something strange happening in her head. The calm and gentle Cicilia has been seen in taverns sometimes even attempting to flirt with people, usually the person ending up dead later on. The weapon is usually a pair of deadly sharp scissors, like the kinds tailers use. Despite this, she always seems to get spooked by the deaths in town and find another place before anyone can question her. Authorities keep trying to pin her down, but she always seems to be moving too fast... How many more will be killed by this young girl's split personality? Only time can tell. Appearance Cicilia is a rather pretty girl, though she tends to not flaunt it. She has long dark green hair that goes about down to her waist. Additionally, she wears glasses that cover her brown eyes. She doesn't spend a lot of time outside, so her skin is rather pale. She covers herself with a rather beautiful red dress that she specifically tailored herself. Often she wears a yellow hairpin that keeps her hair out of her eyes. As one might think, Cicilia's outfit isn't particularly suited for combat, considering all of her alter ego's kills are done on people who let their guards down or trust her. Due to many neglected meals to ensure her tailor work is complete, Cicilia is on the thinner side, though this isn't really a good thing. She has curves, but they arent as pronounced as many other women's are. Despite this, se isn't really afraid to let people see her, especially when she's in her alter ego. Weapon The only weapon Cicilia uses is her mother's Tailor scissors. While absolutely useless in a straight up fight, the scissors are magically enchanted and are able to cut through anything from steel to flesh to magical barriers. One person even said she managed to cut a conceptual idea, but this has yet to be proven. Regardless, the scissors are Cicilia's most prizes possession, and as far as some theories go, Cicilia is the Scissor's possession. Personalities While in her normal personality, Cicilia is a very very shy, withdrawn girl who prefers to just work on her tailoring. She's hesitant to spark up conversation, and due to how little experience she's gotten, is usually looking down at her lap when talking to people. That said, Cicilia is beyond envious, envying people for things they may not even have. Only issue is that normal Cicilia isn't likely to act upon this envy. This brings us to her alter ego. Violent, murderous, even sometimes flirty, Cicilia in this form is an extremely dangerous woman, using her scissors to achieve what she'd never do as a normal girl. The whole point of this alter ego seems to be claiming things Cicilia wants, so in a way, this form is the pure embodiment of Cicilia's envy. When in this form, during all but moments before kills, she wears a smile, but as she murders someone, it drops into a serious face, emminating her murderous intent. Overall though, one would be wise to stay away from the Tailor of Oria. Her looks may be that of a shy, talented girl, but even she doesn't realize quite how easily her scissors can turn red. Images Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female